The walking leashes and collars, as well as the harnesses made of a set of leashes, are well-known in the business of pet care and possession. So, those harnesses that are made of a band that fastens the body of the animal, a dog, for example, by taking it from its neck, under the arms or legs and around its elbows are well-known. In another embodiment, the bands are passed to fasten the animal from its cross or back, abdomen and chest, in which said harness is provided with a buckle or ring that allows the leash to be tied. Said harnesses with bands are adjustable, i.e., they may be adjusted to the size of each kind of animal; they are usually light and especially cheap, so that any person may buy them. However, as they are made of thin bands, these bands have a very small contact surface with the animal, and because of the material they are made of, they cause wounds in the hair, the armhole and especially, they damage the back, since said harness with a band is neither anatomical nor ergonomic.
Another well-known embodiment is the “hybrid”-type harness, which has a front combined with the bands of the kind described in the previous embodiment. In this kind of harness, the front is placed on the animal's chest, and the bands are fastened and passed around the neck and chest. The hybrid harness is also adjustable and light. However, its cost is higher than that of the harness with a band, and like the latter, it has a small contact surface, and because of the material it is made of, it causes damage to the animal's hair, hurting the armhole and causing wounds in its back because it is not anatomical.
In another embodiment, the harness is composed of a front with an upper and a lower part, where the lower part is placed on the pet's chest, while the upper part leans against the back of the animal, and both the upper and the lower part are connected by means of portions that extend and cover part of the back and the chest. In this way, by having a front, the harness has a bigger contact surface, and at the same time, it is light and adjustable. However, even if it provides a bigger contact surface, there are a number of inconveniences, for example, the lack of flexibility of the front which limits the movements performed by the animal every day. In which, said upper part of the front, mostly covers the whole of the animal's back, and therefore, it is not a very anatomical model, that finally ends up hurting the animal's back.
Summarizing, the conventional harnesses show a number of inconveniences that damage the pet's health, particularly when the owner of the pet pulls the harness and this action hurts any part of the animal, which may be the armhole, the back, the chest or the legs. Likewise, the design they show is hardly favorable for the pets, since they either hurt their hair and health, or do not allow pets to move freely according to their needs.
Considering the present state of the technique available for harnesses for pets, and with the purpose of avoiding pain or discomfort and possible body damage in the animals, as it was described above, it would be very convenient to have a new harness for pets, which is made to solve the inconveniences of the conventional harnesses.